Funbari Onsen
by Hanako-san
Summary: horoXren Oneshot. Horohoro y Ren se encuentran solos en una noche de hinvierno. Algunos recuerdos les hacen sacar conclusiones sobre ciertos setimientos... No soy buena con los summary... Pero leedlo. Me siento bastante orgullosa de esta 'obra' xD


Funbari Onsen

Ya había marchado el crepúsculo. La noche dio acto de presencia, y con esto, la tranquilidad de aquel frívolo invierno subía casi al 90 Las nubes se apartaban después de la nevada, dejando paso a ver los astros -aunque no todos, pues tal cosa seria imposible- que circulaban libremente en el infinito cielo de aquel minúsculo universo. Y allí estaba el, sintiéndose mayor, mayor ante los demás humanos, mayor, mucho mas mayor que aquellos que principalmente eran parásitos del mundo... O ya incluso no se sentía mayor a ellos, simplemente, ellos eran otra especie que nada tenían que ver con el pero eran molestos ya que venían en enormes plagas que todo destrozaban a su paso, todo lo natural que, la fantástica naturaleza les entregaba y ellos la destrozaban sin piedad... 'Mierda' se dijo al mismo. Ya comenzaba a pensar como otro de esos parásitos, pero que precisamente, no destrozaban a la naturaleza, si no que quería convertir todo rastro de edificio en un campo de flores donde sus amiguitos pudieran estar felices... Eso no era bueno.

Yoh y los demás habían salido a hacer la compra navideña, avisando que talvez llegarían tarde, pues también en aquel día se celebraba un concierto con cantantes y grupos como Megumi Hayashibara, Satou Yuuko, Minami Takayama, Paku Romi, Bob, Awaya Ringo, L'arcenciel, X japan, Koda Kumi, HIGH and MIGHTY COLOR, Kotoko, Dir en Grey, Kuroda Michihiro y Kotani Kinya, Y el, que no le agradaba de veras nada de aquellas fiestas navideñas, dio gracias a la fiebre por que si no Jun lo obligaría. Todo pareció perfecto, pero para su desgracia, Usui Horokeu (1), se quedó dormido y al despertar, como era normal, le dio demasiada pereza salir corriendo tras todo el grupo.

'Diblos' Maldecía una y otra vez, sin dejar de pensar cuanta tortura tuvo que hacerle al pobre karma para que lo recompensase de aquella horrible manera. Si al menos Anna estuviera allá esa noche para ayudarlo a moler a palos a aquel ser...

Pero allá en los baños, el vapor del agua contrastante con el frío de la glacial noche, las gotas que caían lenta e incesablemente de los témpanos colgados del techo del lugar, la nieve acumulada sobre la tierra... Ese ambiente le expresaba tanta paz... Por unos segundos notó como el dolor de cabeza se perdía en sus sienes y la extraña sensación de cansancio que envolvía su cuerpo era despojada de el. Benditos segundos, volved a mi... Pensó al notar como una ola de aquella cálida agua empapaba todo su torso y rostro.

"Muere maldito" puso los ojos literalmente como lo que se conoce en la expresión 'inyectados en sangre' y dándose la vuelta para dejar claro que el peliazul debía retomar el camino por donde había venido. Por el bien de su salud. Y el de su vida.

El Usui se sorprendió notablemente a ojos del Tao de verlo allá.

"Anda, pero TU no tenías fiebre?" dijo remarcando dicho pronombre personal, poniendo énfasis en transmutarlo en despectivo.

"Si tanto te sorprendes al verme, huye." Respondió ignorando la frase anterior "Si no es que quieres volver a hacerlo desde el mas allá en el noticiario matutino como el que mató con sutiles torturas chinas, europeas y indias a cierto joven"

No hace falta decir que ante estas palabras a Horohoro le quedó el bello completamente de punta frente a su piel de gallina. Ese chico, Ren, causaba pavor. Pero en realidad era un charlatán que nada hacía después... Al menos ahora si, pues en su pasado no tan lejano de hace media década aproximadamente era un asesino sin escrúpulo alguno que mataba al primero que se interpusiera en su camino.

El Tao miró divertido el efecto que había causado en el, y felicitándose a el mismo, sacudió la cabeza para despojarla del agua que este le lanzó. Realmente, se encontraba bastante mejor. De alguna manera debía pues despojar toda furia que acumulaba durante días y días y días, y esa manera que ingenió el solito, (N/A: Pero que listo es mi Ren... XD) consistía en no dejar pasar ni una al desgraciado peliazul Era cruel, de eso no cabía duda alguna. Era muy cruel, pero en el fondo, buena persona. Así que, por esta vez. Salió del agua tomando dos toallas. La primera la ató alrededor de su cintura y la segunda la puso en torno su cuello para que tomara toda la humedad del cabello. La verdad que esos momentos de descargarse de aquella manera ayudaron notablemente en su estado; pues ya se había quitado parte de otro peso, aunque nunca acababa de sacarlo del todo. El mal genio ya era parte de su carácter. Y si su querida hermana no consiguió aplacarlo en tantos años de vida juntos, para nada lo haría ahora que ya tenía sus 17 añitos. Vaya que no.

Horokeu quedó expectante ante la figura del Tao. Hacia ya AÑOS que no se bañaban juntos. Por mucho que se odiasen, por mucho que intentaran mostrar nada más que malas caras dedicadas respectivamente, ambos sabían que estaban completamente perdidos sin el otro cubriendo las espaldas. O, al menos, el Ainu creyó estarlo.

--Flash back—

"¡Ja ¿Que os ha parecido?!" Vociferé tras agredir a Han ZanChin, unos de los secuaces de Hao. "¿He ¿Qué es eso?" Inquirí observando una luz surgir en el cielo y poco a poco convertirse en bloques de chisme de construcción.

Demasiado tarde para darse cuneta. Ya me encontraba estirado en el suelo lanzando un alarido de dolor

"Vaya, al fin has llegado Bloken" Se escuchó a mis espaldas la voz del proveniente de Shangai.

El aludido Bloken Maiya hizo un sonoro eléctrico en señal de saludo

Levanté la vista como mis músculos lograron permitirme; el golpe que propinó Bloken fue de gran calibre

"Primero nos cargaremos a este insecto de una vez por todas" dijo la voz americana de Luchist Rasso, a la vez que disparaba con su pistola y hacia aparecer a su espíritu acompañante "¡Estigio!"

"¡Horohoro!" Llamo en la lejanía un muy preocupado Ryunosuke

Preparado para el final, cerré los ojos en acto desesperado, notando como Estigio se acercaba cada vez mas a mi ser. Sabia lo que el cruel destino me deparaba, sabía que tenía que llegar mi hora, mas tarde o mas temprano. Y, definitivamente, ese iba a ser el día; demasiado temprano para mi gusto. Aparte la cabeza y dirigí los parpados cerrados al suelo con un mohín de dolor. Fue entonces cuando me encontré ante lo más inesperado. El golpe de dos metales chocar me hizo despertar de mi renegación a la vida. Levantando la cabeza y abriendo los ojos, acompañado de un monosílabo de incomprensión me preparé para ver lo sucedido allá.

Y allí estaba Ren. Delante de mi, empuñando su arma ante mi en un acto defensivo.

"¡Ren!" grité a mi salvador en un símbolo de darle gracias por lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun sin salir del asombro.

Noté como la cara de susodicha persona se tornaba roja por la presión y que lanzaba alaridos y quejas en vocales. Fue entonces...

"¡Muere!" Objetó la voz de Peyote, el cual enviaba a su esqueleto mexicano.

"¡Sois unos desgraciados!" Acabó Ren con una inconfundible mirada de odio.

Entonces un golpe sordo hizo que el joven perdiera control de si mismo y saltara por los aires, acompañado del silencio fúnebre que se respiraba. El golpe que dio al colisionar contra el suelo si que fue sonoro, DEMASIADO sonoro, tanto que replicaba en los tímpanos, reclamando la gracia de aquella broma tan importunada que parecía haberme gastado el karma. No... No era una broma. Para nada lo era. Sentí mi núcleo desgarrar en eternos pedazos.

"No era lo que planeábamos, pero hemos terminado con uno de ellos" Rompió Luchist

"Amo Ren..." Bason se plantó junto a su amo, mirándolo con juiciosa ansiedad. "Amo Ren" repitió en un dejo mas grave.

Observé como Ahora, Ren Tao, el invencible Ren, se encontraba sumiso en un lago de generosa cantidad de sangre, que sin lugar a duda, era la suya propia. Los parpados cerrados. La boca entreabierta, y las mejillas ligeramente pálidas. Por muy sorprendente, triste, desolador desconsolado que fuera tener que decir esto, Ren Tao se convirtió en... un... cuerpo inerte ante mis ojos y... por mi culpa.

"Amo Ren..." Repitió por tercera vez Bason en un tono mas desesperado.

"No, no puede ser, no puede ser..." Dije mas para mi que para los demás "Está..." No fui capaz de pronunciar la palabra, pero si pasó por mi mente, haciendo añicos toda la esperanza que había en mí. Desesperadamente, la realidad me golpeó de pleno, haciéndome entender y enloquecer. Grité su nombre, forzando tanto las cuerdas vocales que creí que se romperían de un momento a otro. Era lo único que me quedaba, la única alternativa de dejar que ese dolor fluyera de mi alma sin desaparecer del todo. Y lo único que fui capaz de decir en ese momento. Gritar su nombre entre llantos desconsolados. Gritar su nombre...

Entonces todos los compañeros allí presentes, Fausto VIII, Ryunosuke, Chocolove, corrimos hacia el, volviendo a gritar su nombre.

"Ren responde" Insistía un angustiadísimo Johann Fausto VIII

"¡Rayo!" Se oyó gritar a Mohammed Tabaresui

Tras mi capa de hielo escuché comentarios despectivos sobre mi barrera. Pero no había tiempo de enrabiarse por eso con esos estúpidos. No por eso, no aún...

"Como esta Fausto" Mas que una pregunta lo que formulé fue una suplica ronca

"Muy grave. Aún respira" Se notaba en la voz cierto nerviosismo, el cual en tales circunstancias, era realmente lógico.

Lo anormal seria estar tranquilo, completamente tranquilo tras el posible fallecimiento de un compañero de equipo. De un amigo. De aquel que no sabía realmente que era en su vida, pero de seguro que ya estaba bien así, y no sobraba, más bien, lo necesitaba.

"Pero tenemos que intervenir enseguida" Siguió Fausto, apresurado "Eliza..." Le indicó que le pasara su maletín

"Eso quiere decir..." Comenzó un chico de color, dejando la frase medio en el aire

"Que nosotros tres tenemos que resolver la situación con estos tipos..." Acabó el del tupé

Nos miramos los tres y seguidamente, asentimos acompañados de un monofónico en el que la anfitriona era la 'm'

"¡Vamos!" Al unísono

"Desde luego están bien locos..."comenzó el de Shangai "Todos se están sacrificando por ese muerto de hambre"

"Nosotros pensamos que hay que proteger a los amigos" Se indignó Ryu

"Bien dicho" Concluyó el de la cabellera afro

"Son unos ingenuos" Afirmó con desprecio el religioso

"Os va tan mal por preocuparos tanto por los amigos" Siguió Han, comenzando a enviar un imposible fallido ataque a Ryu "¡Esa es vuestra debilidad...!"

"Ryu..." Mencionó Chocolove sin darse cuenta de que Bloken lanzaba un ataque contra él. Tan solo pudo exclamar de dolor, cayendo sobre la fría barrera que tendía en pie con toda mi fuerza, desde la del cuerpo hasta la del alma. 'Por ti, Ren...'

"¡Ryu! ¡Chocolove!" grité inquieto

"Diablos..."mustió Chocolove

"Estos tipos son mas poderosos de lo que yo creía..."

"Fijaos en ese cretino de Ren Tao. Esta malherido por tratar de defender a su amigo. I ahora vosotros por protegerlo a el, estáis a punto de sacrificar vuestras vidas. Sois tas estúpidos como el.

Posiblemente... Posiblemente, tuviera razón. Pero si el había dado su vida por salvarme, debo hacer todo lo posible por ayudarlo. Mas que nada, Ren significaba 'algo' en esta rutina diaria y no quiero perder ese punto de mi vida ¿Era egoísta por mi parte? Puede ser. Pero estaba seguro que con ver que Ren estaba bien, podía seguir con el frenético ritmo de vida... Ren... Por mi culpa... Tu...

Casi sin darme cuenta, sumiso de mis pensamientos, el oversoul de Peyote se vino encima de mi barrera, tratando de romperla, en esos momentos que resultaba tan difícil para mí mantener un oversoul como kami manda, y tan solo apoyándome para seguir en la imagen a mis espaldas; Ren malherido por mi culpa. Han también se vino encima de ella. Desesperado, ya no sabía que hacer.

"¿Aún no, Fausto?" pregunté nervioso

"Estoy haciendo todo lo que esta en mi mano, pero es imposible! La temperatura, la respiración y el pulso están bajando..."

No pudo escuchar lo consecutivo a eso. Si ahora moría jamás habría kami capaz de acabar con el dolor al que sería sometido... Ese despiste por mi parte fue mi perdición. Al tiempo en el que Johann gritaba algo sobre 'necesitar nuestros poderes' la barrea de hielo se quebró en mil pedazos, asó como mi corazón.

"Ho... Demonios" Fue lo único que alcancé a maldecir antes de que un rayo de luz se avecinara desde la palma de la mano de Mohammed directo hacia nosotros. Un péndulo apareció ante nuestros ojos y estupefacción acompañado de un grito de una voz amiga. Un gran escudo se formó ante ellos. Más tarde me di cuenta de lo sucedido. Lyserg Deithel se encontraba a nuestra derecha. Luchando junto a nosotros y defendiendo la vida de Ren. De un spring, se coloco delante de nosotros

"Deja que me encargue yo de esto y tu llévate a Ren" Dijo ante la replica de Ryu "Horohoro, cubre a los demás mientras escapan"

"Ayudadme por favor, hay que reunir nuestros poderes espirituales para revivir a Ren" apresuró Fausto VIII

"Si pero es que..." reprochó Ryu

Mire durante unos segundos la figura de Lyserg. El ya imaginaba algo desde hacia mucho tiempo... Clavé la mirada en sus ojos esmeralda en forma de agradecimiento. El me devolvió la mirada, limpia de impurezas de los X LAWS. Confié en el, y no me equivoqué.

"Chocolove, Ryu, venga, vamos." Ordené

Vi como los jóvenes asintieron y corrieron tras mi espalda para hallar al debilitadísimo Ren. 'Gracias... A todos'

Volví a preparar una defensa sólida.

Antes de que me inmutara, el oversoul, fantástico oversoul del Deithel acabó enviando por los aires a los esbirros de Hao. Pero en ese despiste de segundos, otro se avecinaba sobre mí. Intentando volver a quebrar mí escudo. Tan sumiso de mi tarea de mantenerla en pie... Y los demás saltaron sobre mí. Dirigiéndose con decisión al Tao y a los que daban sus fuerzas por el.

"¡Fausto!" intenté avisar inútilmente. Por mi culpa...

Entonces, el cuerpo de Lyserg placó el ataque, recibiendo toda la dureza de el. Siendo entonces Lyserg, el que sobrevolaba los aires inconsciente. Cayo al suelo y un oversoul volvía a hacer aparición sobre el cuerpo del chico dispuesto a atacarlo.

"¡Bason!" Se escuchó gritar.

"Si!" respondió este.

Y el cuerpo intacto de Lyserg fue protegido por el maravilloso oversoul del más maravilloso aún Ren Tao. Bason. En cuestión de segundos, susodicho cuerpo desapareció de la zona.

No pude evitar mi sorpresa. Creía que había sido una ilusión causada por el desesperador sentimiento

"Dónde está?" Chocolove fue el único que mostró duda ante la desaparición del cuerpo de Ren Tao, aunque realmente, todos estábamos impresionados

"Mocoso" Insultó Mohammed impresionado. Arrastraba sus palabras

"Se supone que estaba agonizando" Comenzó Han de igual manera, sin querer mostrarlo. "¿Que ha pasado?"

"¿Que estaba agonizando? Ja. Por favor, dejaos de tonterías, soy el gran Ren Tao, y ninguno de vosotros conseguirá derrotarme!" Afirmó con su típico orgullo y Lyserg entre sus brazos

"Ha... Pobre infeliz" Lágrimas comenzaban a desprenderse de mis ojos "Nunca sabrás lo que hemos pasado para defenderte!"

"Claro que lo se..." respondió ante su sorpresa "Estoy intentando comprenderlo"

Horokeu Usui, se dijo a si mismo, quita ahora mismo esta cara de bobalicón. Atrévete a mirarlo a los ojos. Y lo consiguió.

"Muchachos" Continuó Ren, mirándome extraña e fijamente... "Os lo agradezco mucho"

El corazón me dio un vuelco ante esas palabras. Sus ojos del color del sol estaban clavados en los míos... Y no pude, como siempre pasa, mas que soltar otra tontería sin sentido, aunque, comprendiendo, y eso creo, que Ren sabia de mis pensamientos.

"¿Que pasó? ¿El trance le cambió totalmente su carácter?" Dijo Cholove

"Habrá sido un error durante la transmisión?" se preguntaba con fastidio Fausto, dudando de sus propias dotes médicas.

"Dejaos de jugar a los amiguitos... Las personas cariñosas como vosotros me causan nauseas!" gritó un Han muy enojado

"Prepárate Bason!" Espetó Ren, indicándole que entrara en oversoul y saltando decido

"Todos son gentuza que no merecen estar al lado del señor Hao. Hay que eliminarlos" Luchist

"¡Vosotros no tenéis ni idea de lo que significa una verdadera amistad!" Afirmó muy en lo cierto Ren

"Somos amigos del señor Hao" dijo en rebelón a lo anterior Mohammed

"No os dais cuenta de que ese individuo os esta utilizando! Nada demuestra que sea vuestro amigo" Continuó Ren

"No te entiendo niño, ¡que demonios estas diciendo?" Dijo un enojadísimo Han al no entender nada

"Es natural que no lo comprendas, además... Vais a perder esta batalla!" La voz sonaba más segura que nunca.

Un choque de metales, de carnes, de cuerpos corruptos, y la batalla dio a su fin, proclamándose ganador a Ren Tao.

"Ren!" Se escapó de mis labios al tiempo que corría hacia el nombrado.

"Solo hay un secreto para reconocer a un buen amigo" Comenzó de espaldas para luego comenzar a girarse hacia nosotros y mirarme "Y es la confianza que puedes depositar en el"

En estas palabras, mi sonrisa se volvió aún mucho más vistosa... Ren...

--End of Flash Back—(2)

Horokeu sonrió de manera bobalicona, al recordar aquellos momentos nostálgicos de hacia un cuarto de década, y así admitió que claramente, la inocencia logró vencerlo. Sentía que sus sentimientos no estaban en el lugar correcto, ¿pero quien demonios era el para decir donde están bien o no lo sentimientos que el maldito corazón hacia florecer? Nemo (3).

"Vaya, ¿moriste? Que pena" replicó el Tao mirándolo desde arriba con la espalda ligeramente inclinada.

"Sabes que el placer de matarme te lo concederé a ti" Dijo con sarcasmo en la voz a la vez que levantaba su cabeza para clavar sus pequeñas pupilas en los ojos miel de Ren.

"Comida china" Dijo poniéndose a cuclillas y acercando sus rostros.

"Que?" no acababa de entender

"Yoh llamó hace un rato desde el celular. Dijo que cenarían fuera y me dio permiso para tomar su dinero y pedir comida por encargo por las molestias causadas" Dijo indiferentemente "Será comida china. Por las molestias." Sonrió

"¡NOOOO!" alcanzó a decir Horohoro ahogando su rostro en las aguas termales. Sabia cuan inútil seria discutirlo, pero igualmente no había nada mejor que hacer.

Comenzaron una enfurismada batalla campal, acabando con intentos de ahogarse mutuamente. Al poco tiempo olvidaron el motivo de aquella disputa pero aún así siguieron con su peculiar manera de mostrar afecto...

Ambos sabían pues de maneras más ortodoxas de demostrar afecto. Y mas de mostrar aquél tipo de afecto, pero el problema no eran el 'yo', si no el 'el'.

Acabaron la batalla dejando sus cuerpos flotar en el agua y la respiración agitada.

Lo único que su vocecilla interior podía decir en esos momentos era 'arg' Y para el colmo, sentía esa horrible sensación de mariposas revolotear en el bendito estomago... Y eso solo pasaba cuando Horokeu estaba próximo o salía su nombre en una conversación. Durante tres miserables años arrastraba eso. ¿Amigo...? No, el no es mi amigo. De eso estaba seguro. Cuando sentía cosas y no sabía que eran o carecía de la fuerza para mostrarlas, en defecto su estado de humor generalmente ya de perros pasaba a ser el de una jauría de lobos hambrientos hasta tal punto de que se comían mutuamente. ¿Qué otra manera le enseñó su queridísimo papá para desahogar sus sentimientos si no era matando o destruyendo? No tenía culpa de ser así. Pero no iba a cambiar.

El silencio comenzó a ser irritable. Y dándose cuenta de lo absurda que era la situación, dejó fluir de sus labios una sonora carcajada.

El Usui que estaba por decidir si tal acto era consecutivo de la fiebre o de haberle entrado tanta agua en el cerebro hasta que sus neuronas se ahogaron lo imitó

Una hora más tarde los dos se encontraban en la sala de la televisión, primera puerta de la segunda planta, comenzando a comer. (N/A: Por supuesto, comida china) Demasiado silencio; encendieron el televisor. Demasiado ruido; lo apagaron.

Ambos sabían que en ese momento lo mejor era hablar. Sentían necesidad de hacerlo pero como si de extraños que acababan de conocerse se tratara, no rompieron el silencio.

"Ren..." Llamó el Usui. Notó como el mencionado lo miraba sobre los hombros, incitándolo a seguir "¿Como te encuentras ya ¿Mejor?"

'Diablos'. Era el joven más idiota de todo el universo universal universoso. Estaba ante la situación de expresar sus sentimientos y de sus labios no pudieron brotar más que fallidas preguntas muy desencaminadas del sendero que había trazado en su mente. Porque. Porque. Porque... Comenzó un monologo interior.

"Si. Creo que ya no tengo fiebre" Notó como el peliazul lo miraba extrañado

'¿crees?' Se acercó colocando su mano en la frente del enfermo y la otra en la suya para comprobar el cambio de temperatura.

"Que haces?" Dijo este al notar que se ruborizaba.

"Comprobar la temperatura..." sacó su mano de allá. Si no le ocasionaría quemaduras graves.

Silencio de nuevo.

"Veras... He de decirte algo" comenzó el Usui. Con esto tomaba un camino de NO REGRESO.

"Di" incitó el pelopincho incomodo por el silencio.

"Yo... E-e-etto..."El mundo de le venia encima '¡Que haces, so BAKA?

Balbuceos por parte de Horohoro

"Me pones histérico. Haz el bendito favor de decir de una endemoniada vez que ocurre" Exclamó finalmente el chino pegando un golpe en la mesa con el botellín de leche.

"¡Que crees? ¡Que todo es tan fácil como decirlo y punto?" 'si que lo es... pero no puedo'

"¿Y si ya no quiero decirlo?" 'debo decirlo' "¡No puedes obligarme!"

Acercaban sus rostros encendidos por el enfado.

"¡Pero si comenzaste tu!" Apretó los puños "¡Y SI puedo obligarte!"

"¡Ha si?" 'demasiado bien se que puedes hacerlo...' "¡Como lo piensas hacer?"

"¡Quieres verlo?"

"¡No es tan fácil como decirlo y punto!" repitió

Se abalanzó sobre el, sujetando sus manos sobre su cabeza con una de las suyas. Quedando así literalmente encima suyo

"Si no lo dices, no lo se..." Dijo un Ren entre jadeos, observando el color carmesí que se apoderaba del rostro de Horohoro contrastando así con un azul pelo. "¿Sabes? No logro comprender por que diablos reacciono así a todo lo que haces e dices. No logro comprender el porque de todo esto que me está pasando. No logro comprender porque quiero saber más sobre ti... Y no comprendo porque te digo todo esto" Se apartó de el, sentándose a un lado con la mirada fija a la ventana

"Ren..." Miró fijamente a los ojos de miel del chico. Más seguro que nunca de que iba a decir "Atashi..." dos palabras mas, venga, ya no es tan difícil "wa..." ahí esta, venga, la palabra clave del crucigrama. Así sabré si esta todo mal o bien... "aishiteru..." (4)

Un coche. El ruido de un motor. El viento soplar entre las ramas de los árboles. Todo lo escuchaba como si lo susurrasen a su oído.

Iie.

Iie.

Iie.

Horohoro...

Towaie...

Atashi... (5)

Horohoro cerró sus ojos i prosiguió "Te necesito. Pienso en ti en todo momento. Te veo reflejado en cualquier cosa que miro. Y cada vez me aseguró mas de que haría lo que fuese por ti" 'Por favor, que alguien en su sano juicio me detenga antes de acabar con esto...' "Quiero estar a tu lado para ver tu sonrisa, protegerte, consolar tu tristeza, darte mi hombro para llorar, estar mas por siempre a tu lado y no separarme de ti."

Sin mediar palabra alguna, Ren se levantó y con paso sereno salió de la estancia pasando ante Horohoro, el cual tenía en una mano el corazón y en la otra la esperanza que Pandora no dejó escapar. Se dirigió a lo que temporalmente sería su habitación durante la estancia en la casa de Yoh. Se sentó allá sin siquiera encender la luz, sobre el futón ya desecho por las órdenes de Jun de estar acostado.

Pensó. Pensó y reflexionó...

--Flash Back—

"Ha!!" gritaba entre jadeos a la vez que destrozaba toda la estancia en cuestión de segundos

"¡Que te esta pasando Ren!" clamaba un espantadísimo Horohoro desde el suelo, pegado a una pared. "¡Te estas volviendo loco!"

"¡Te equivocas ¡Estas muy equivocado si crees que te tengo miedo!" Gritaba a la nada "¡La oscuridad es mi amiga!"

En ese instante vio aquellos ojos rojos avecinarse sobre el. Y de ese modo, su consciente le abandonó de manera cruel.

De repente, aun que en un estado subconsciente, notó como alguien lo cargaba y corría con el a sus espaldas.

"Que te esta ocurriendo, Ren, tu eres un chico fuerte... ¿Que será eso de la oscuridad en el corazón?" Escuchaba mencionar a alguien

Para cuando despertó del trance, se encontraba a los pies de la sacerdotisa Miorai. Viendo como esta utilizaba a muchas personas, entre ellas, a Horohoro. Y por su culpa.

"Mis rezos han sido los que han iluminado a tu corazón que estaba en la oscuridad" mencionó al peliazul "Ahora ya te has convertido en un miembro de esta secta"

"Déjame decirte que tus tácticas no me hacen ninguna gracia" dijo un recién llegado Chocolove. "El olfato de mi espíritu me ha puesto alerta. Y tu estabas en el tejado la noche pasada" continuó "Horohoro comenzó a actuar muy extraño desde que llegó aquí. Le muestras falsas alucinaciones para fingir la salvación de un supuesto mal. Que tu representación a mi no me engaña, sabes niña?"

"Nosotros solo os mostramos la oscuridad que existe dentro de vuestros corazones"

"Hacéis todo esto por el torneo de Shamanes" dijo otro recién llegado: Silver

"¿Que dices?" preguntó Chocolove

"Una vez que el enemigo es pone de vuestra parte tenéis la victoria asegurada" le dijo Silver a la sacerdotisa

Claro

Eso lo revelaba TODO

"Si" Accedió Miorai "Ganamos sin pelear. "¿No te parece que es un método muy inteligente?"

"No importa si es inteligente... ¡El torneo lo decidirá!" respondió el Pache "¡Este es el primer combate de hoy en el torneo de Shamanes! El equipo The Ren contra la Secta Sagrada!" continuó "¡Listos... ¡Adelante!"

Tres sujetos avanzaron hacia un inconsciente Horokeu, un debilitado Ren y Chocolove.

Eran muy raros.

"Chocolove... Si quedas atrapado por la oscuridad en tu corazón perderemos. Mantente apartado" Informó Ren

"Tu tranquilo compañero... Hai están!"

Libraron un primer errado asalto. Y mas tarde, una orden alcanzó a Horohoro para que este congelara las piernas de los shamanes. Pero ante los cánticos de la sacerdotisa, su ofensiva no fue hacia la secta, si no hacia sus compañeros.

"¿A quien se supone que atacas?" exclamó Chocolove.

"Esas secta religiosa esta manipulando el corazón de Horohoro!" Testificó Ren "En cambio con migo es diferente..." Reprimió el paso a Mic para atacar a la secta "¡Por que yo no le temo a la oscuridad de mi corazón!" Enunció a Miorai "Destrucción masacre y odio... ¡Les devolveré todos esos sentimientos!" Se dispuso a atacar a los shamanes que tenía delante. Inesperadamente, estos se tornaron la estampa de la posesión de En Tao. "He superado el odio que sentía por mi padre..." Vio como solo el semblante cambiaba y aparecía el suyo "Ahora ya se lo que quiero..."

"Eres un estúpido" faltó la imagen "Que te pasa, no comprendes el alcance de tus pecados?"

"No sois nadie para juzgarme! Bason! El gran oversoul!"

Creo un oversoul enorme y se dispuso a atacar inútilmente a los tres shamanes.

"Todos los errores que se han cometido en el pasado representan la oscuridad en tu corazón" Escuchó que decía aquel Pache"Sin embargo, al no querer aceptarla, esta causa una gran angustia en nuestro interior. Solo debe aceptar su propia oscuridad"

"¿Que oscuridad ¿De que oscuridad hablas? ¡Eso no es ningún obstáculo para mí!"

Un mal movimiento por la distracción y cayó precipitándose en el vació. Desde allá escuchó las palabras de Chocolove. No. No podía ser que el también cayera... Estaban perdidos.

"Pues es que yo... pues la... pues la... la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón... ¡ES ESTA!"

Expresó haciendo un oversoul con Mic

"Que... que ha pasado?" inquirió preocupada la sacerdotisa al ver el gran animal que se avecinaba ante sus ojos. "Que estas tramando, no se que estas haciendo!" continuó suavemente

"Esta es la oscuridad en mi corazón. No es la brisa de la risa. ¡Es el baile de la cabra loca!"

Y ante el asombro de los expectantes, Mic bailó una danza hawaiana.

"¡Eres un chico ridículo ¡Nadie se reirá de tus bromas tontas! La oscuridad de tu..."

"¡Haha! No tienes remedio, Chocolove" interrumpió Horohoro "¿Qué tiene que ver la oscuridad con esa cabra?"

"Siento envidia del valor que tienes para decir esas frases sin ninguna gracia." Testificó Ren

"Horohoro, Ren..." mustió al verlos

"Hemos abierto los ojos!" prorrumpió el Usui

"¡La oscuridad de nuestro corazón nos pertenece a nosotros!" siguió el Tao

"No importa lo que digas, Miorai, nosotros te mataremos de risa!" Aseguró Chocolove, aún con Mic bailando a sus espaldas

"¡Kyon, ¡Gon, ¡Sen!" Envió Miorai a los Shamanes.

Inútilmente, pues. Los destruyeron en cuestión de segundos

"¿Qué ¿Qué demonios era eso?" Mustió Horokeu al ver como los Shamanes se convertían en rocas

"Por no aceptar a tres miembros en su equipo, ¡la secta sagrada queda descalificada por incumplimiento de las reglas!

La sacerdotisa dio media vuelta, entrando en el templo.

"¿No creías en los corazones de los demás?" Averiguó Ren

"¡No molestes!"

"Esa es tu propia oscuridad" reveló Chocolove

Vieron como aquella niña marchaba con las lágrimas en sus ojos...

Pero como siempre, alguien hizo de las suyas y Miorai les acompañó a la posada. Se cambió de ropa colocándose un vestido azul y haciendo enloquecer a Ryunosuke, Ponchi e Konchi... Como siempre. Pensaba Ren.

Horohoro se había arriesgado por el. Se había arriesgado a perder la sonrisa de su rostro... Y todo por ayudarlo...

No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa escondida en su frío temperamento.

"Horohoro..." suspiró

--End of Flash Back— (6)

¿Era, pues, eso a lo que el mismo llamó amor ¿A eso se debía tanta tontería? Eso pareció...

Meditó durante unos minutos más. En estas ocasiones desearía viajar hasta la luna y dejar que su conciencia reposará allá, disuelta de todo el tormento que envolvía a la Tierra... Que diablos. Era un Tao. No podía dejarse vencer, nunca lo había echo y el día de hoy no sería una excepción. Aun que no había sino entrenado para esto, lo enfrentaría de cara.

Y ya tenía muy claras sus intenciones y sentimientos.

No hizo esperar más a su corazón.

Y, de nuevo, en los baños...

Si se quedaba arrugado hasta parecer el pellejo de un buldog parecía no importarle.

Al fin y al cabo, ese era el mejor lugar para meditar y relajarse.

Ya era muy tarde, pues más o menos estaría en media noche o casi sobre ella. Pero esa noche tampoco podría dormir. ¿Con ese tormento que llevaba por conciencia ¿Pretendía dejarlo descansar unos segundos? 'Para nada' le pareció oír que decía.

Al diablo ya todo... De súbito notó como una mano lo hundía en el agua y luego se apartaba para dejarlo salir.

"¿Qué..." comenzó sin oportunidad de acabar; la falta de aire combinada con el corazón volcado... No era bueno para nada. Ya se encargaría de preguntarle al Dr. Johann...

"Te llamé varias veces" Dijo Ren, indiferente, entrando en el agua junto a el. "¿No me oíste?" Clavó sus ojos dorados en el. Casi, podría decirse, intimidándolo.

"Pensaba..."Objetó Horokeu en su defensa. Notaba como la poca sangre que le quedaba se coagulaba en sus mejillas.

"Gomen Nasai (7)"Apartó la vista. Le costó HORRORES, H-O-R-R-O-R-E-S. Con cada una de sus letras poder pronunciar aquellas palabras. Como si perteneciera a una lengua completamente desconocida y difícil y fuese eternamente larga.

"¿Como... ¿Como dijiste?" Ahora la sangre se coaguló. Más bien por que se congeló ante esto. Era una extraña mezcla. Se notaba tenso, pero tenía mucho calor.

"No me obligues a repetirla, Usui Horokeu" Su rubor iba a mayor.

"Claro..." respondió más para si que para el.

Silencio

Segundos...

El vaho hacia confinas formas en el aura, dejándose sacudir por esta al tenor de los latidos del corazón de ambos chicos, los cuales iban coordinados a la misma velocidad. Y no resultó ser precisamente adaggio... Fuera comenzó a nevar de nuevo, y los copos caían lentamente como si fueran lagrimas de kami...

Silencio

Minutos...

"Me hiciste comprender..." Inició Ren frenéticamente sin lograr acabar jamás. Su valor se evaporaba.

"¿Qué me aborreces?" intentó continuar completamente desesperado el nórdico.

Al ver que no objetaba, dio unos pasos hacia delante con la cabeza gacha, temiendo lo peor.

"Iie... "Negó al fin en un susurro, aproximándose a el.

"¿Nani?" Se alteró al notar como los brazos del chino rodeaban su cintura "Ren..."

"Iie" Le suspiró al oído "Esto fue lo que me hiciste comprender"

Lo abrazó más fuerte aún. No creía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le resultó difícil de asimilar. El... El... ¿Tal vez quería decir que sentía lo mismo? Tal vez... No se atrevió a preguntar y tomó con sus manos las del Tao.

Quedaron así durante indivisos minutos. Percibiendo como el aliento del otro se clavaba en su nuca.

Hasta aquí. Su paciencia conocía de límites. Y había llegado a este. Con un movimiento fugaz volteó al Ainu y clavó sus ojos áureos en los suyos.

Aquella mirada bajó hasta dar con unos carnosos labios rosados. Sintió una necesidad, pero por señal de algo que siquiera sabía que era, no la dejó prosperar. No cedió... Aun que agonizaba. El peliazul mostró finalmente disposición. Lo tomó del talle también y se acercó lentamente. El Shaman estaba muy quieto. Solo quedó observando aquellos labios que se traían a los suyos. Se detuvieron precarios a la acción.

"¿A que esperas?" Susurró Ren.

Notó así el cálido hálito de este arrullándolo. Y aquella voz que... Por amor de kami... Era un dulce suplicio...

Obedeció.

Una simple fricción, una caricia, bastó para que se estremecieran. Con más decisión, cerró los ojos y se dispuso a sentir.

Si, esto era lo que realmente deseaba.

Abrazó la cintura del joven con más fuerza, subiendo la mano derecha por la espalda, apreciando cada uno de los pequeños besos que saboreaba en sus labios y dispuestos a entregarlos el también. Entreabrió sus labios y los colocó envolviendo el inferior del Usui, presionando sutilmente sobre este.

Notando el tenue licor que desprendía su aliento, recorrió su espalda etéreamente pero decidido. Notó como el Tao lo empujaba sutil hacia el costado del baño, acorralándolo contra la tapia del mismo y tomando sus manos con una de las suyas para mantenerlas sobre las peñas de decoración mientras la otra le acariciaba la cintura.

Los pequeños besos no cesaban. Cada vez eran más cortos y se reponían presto. Finalmente se decidió y abrió más la boca. Notó como el Usui lo imitaba. De ese modo, su lengua se enteró a una cavidad extraña a la suya. Siguió sin caricias sin dejar ir las manos ajenas. Ahora acariciaba el pecho soberbio del chico sintiendo cada milímetro, cada cicatriz, cada músculo.

Sin previo aviso, Horokeu bajó la cabeza y comenzó a besarle el cuello con una delicadeza espectacular. Le sofocaba reconocerlo, pero el roce de esos extraños ya no tan peregrinos le hacia perder la poca razón que le quedaba en su sano juicio. Sintió los colmillos clavarse en su cuello, ligeramente, muy suave, pero lo suficiente arduo como para que un escalofrió de placer anduviera su espalda junto a un sollozo de delicia. Alternaba los besos y mordiscos con alguna succión, las cuales coagulaban la sangre en la zona. Otro pequeño mordisco hizo al Tao lanzar otro alarido. Acarició la zona afectada con la lengua.

Finalmente se decidió y lo tomó con las dos manos de la cintura y lo subió a la altura del suelo. Con un pequeño brinco también subió junto a el. Lo miro unos segundos. El contraste entre el azul de su actual despeinado cabello y el escarlata de sus mejillas era divino. Seguramente sus mejillas hicieron de camaleón tomando esa misma tonalidad.

Sin pensar más se colocó sobre el y ahora le besaba el cuello a la vez que le acariciaba el costado con la mano derecha y la siniestra se enredaba en su añil cabello. De vez en cuando subía para no perder de sus labios el delicioso néctar que aquellos le entregaban. Bajó siguiendo un rastro con la lengua hasta llegar a su pecho y allá volver a besar y acariciar.

El roce de aquella lengua, aquellos labios, esas manos y los ojos que lo hacían alcanzar nirvana... ¿Cómo diablos no enamorarse de Ren Tao? Puede que los seres, superficiales como son, no vieran más allá de sus narices... Y tan solo apreciaban el mal genio que tenía... No era para nada justo. Tras aquella mascara de hierro se encontraba un semblante triste pero a la vez fuerte y una persona maravillosa que nadie exceptuado unos pocos se pararon a descubrir en toda su magnitud.

Sentía mucho calor y no sabia si lo que caía por todo su cuerpo era agua, sudor, o el licor del que lo envolvía el Tao. Ahora solo sabia, como toda persona que no careciera de su sano juicio en esa situación, que Ren se encontraba sobre el besándolo y haciéndole sentir cosas jamás experimentadas. Acarició los hombros, los brazos, y besó las manos del de ojos de ámbar en un intento desesperado de demostrarle que lo amaba.

Volvió a subir y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Le encantaban. Aquel blanco nieve que se divisaba en ellos, libres de toda impureza... No supo interpretar sus sentimientos, lo reconocía. Pero ahora si sabia el significado de estos. Y es más aún. Conocía la única manera de acallarlos.

"Aishiteru Ren..." mustió entre jades el Ainu

"Horohoro... Atashi..." Sabía de antemano que no podía.

Sabía de antemano que no conseguiría reunir suficiente fuerza como para decirle esas palabras. No sabía por que, pero simplemente, no podía. En esto, el Ainu era mucho más valeroso. Así que se limitó a mostrarlo con hechos.

Bajó su rostro y volvió a besarlo, notando como las manos de este se enredaban en su cabello provocándolo a continuar. Las respiraciones eran más alteradas, la falta de aire se notaba cada vez más y la temperatura corporal subía con cada caricia, cada muestra de amor.

El sonido de una puerta cerrarse los despertó de su nirvana. Pasos se acercaban y unas voces chillonas gritaban sus nombres

Ambos maldijeron al unísono. Sus semblantes comenzaron a mostrar renegación.

"Diablos..." se levantó del lugar apresuradamente, no sin antes besar por ultima vez el semblante del Usui, y tomó un cubo con agua fría y lo lanzó sobre su cabeza, haciendo que miles de gotitas semejantes a cristales gotearan en sus hombros.

'Se ve lindo...' dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al ver como tomaba otro cubo de agua y lo lanzaba sobre su ser. Se puso en pie.

"¿Chicos?" dijo interrogante la voz de Yoh desde la puerta."Ha! Estáis acá... Pensamos que habíais salido"

"Dónde quieres que vayamos a las..."comenzó Ren dándose cuenta de no saber la hora

"Tres de la madrugada" Ayudó Yoh

"¿Dónde quieres que vayamos a las tres de la madrugada?"

"Ni idea" rió de su manera tan peculiar y se volteó para ver a Horohoro "¡Haa ¡Horohoro! ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó preocupado

"¿claro, que quieres que me pase?" preguntó alterado

"¿Hum?" Se volteó Ren. El semblante de Horohoro estaba color grana "Yoh, ¿no te acaba de llamar Anna?" Mintió para que les dejase a solas y salvaguardar la situación.

"¿Si? No la oí, pero puede ser, aun no preparé el futón" U Salió de la estancia.

"Gracias Re... ¡ARG!" Mencionó al sentir el cubo de agua fría verterse sobre su cabeza "¿Que diablos?...

"Mejor ahora..." En un gesto un poco tímido besó el moflete del nórdico "Vamos"

Cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, Ren, teniendo que aguantar la reprimenda de Jun sobre que si tenía fiebre no podía levantarse del futón para nada, y Horokeu, teniendo que soportar la larguísima explicación que la tenaz Pilika sobre como fue el concierto.

Los dos coincidieron en una simple cosa: Los pensamientos. Ambos pensaban en el otro mientras las pesadísimas incansables de sus hermanas hablaban y hablaban. Prometían ser largos, esos martirios. Así que ambos se apoyaron en un reciente recuerdo y una memoria corporal de roces y caricias.

Tata tachan... Tata tachan!

YATTA!!!

Finalmente me digné a publicar mi primera obra. (Si es que puedo llamar así a esto... U) Antes que nada, no le roben el merito a mi hada, que, por mucho que la odie y la deteste es mi inspiración a las 25 horas al día, aun que cuando quiere se va a pasear por el monte Osore o al Fujiyama, y de seguro que tarda en volver...

Y tampoco a las fantásticas "Tocatta i Fuga" de Johann Sebastián Bach y al "Canon" de Johann Pachelbel XD (Esta cosa fue iniciada por un boceto que hice en clase de música, y estas dos canciones fueron las que me inspiraron) Bueno, yo creo que esto no tiene por donde cogerse. XD Y que me pasé desmesuradamente con los Flash Back, sobretodo con el primero...

Esto en un principio, es un Oneshot, pero si así desean ustedes que a partir de este momento sois mi alfa y omega, haré más capítulos.

Me veo en orden de decir también que estoy preparando un fic Yoh X Anna X Hao X Personaje Alternativo, y estoy pensando en generosos capítulos. Espero que lo sigan (cuando lo publique) y que me den su opinión por muy pesimista que sea, al igual que os ruego acá. Decidme que os pareció y puntos donde creáis que debo mejorar... (Que son muchos, ¿cierto?)

Bueno, os dejo con las notas.

1) Horokeu es una de las maneras en las que se le llama a Horohoro. Lo vi mencionado así en múltiples lugares Web ahora imposibles de nombrar U

2) Os pido mil disculpas por lo pesado que se os pudo hacer el flash back. Y mencionar que aparece entre los capítulos 59 y 60 del anime que llevan como título 'la tierra sagrada' y 'amigos' respectivamente. Hay una canción aparece justo cuando Ren despierta y que se llama Ryuuro, cantada por Paku Romi... Recuerdo que también aparece en el capítulo que Ren vence a En Tao...

3)' Nemo' significa nadie en la maravillosa lengua muerta que es el latín. Me encanta la cultura Griega!

4) 'Ren, atashi wa aishiteru'. ¡Me encanta/// Viene ser algo como "Yo te amo mucho Ren". Es lindo, ne? - (De seguro ya lo sabias esto U)

5) 'Iie' es 'No', 'Towaie' se traduce más o menos por 'No obstante' y 'Atashi' es una manera bastante formal de decir 'Yo' en japonés. Para los que pregunten,'Watashi' es la mas formal y 'Ore' la menos (Ore es la que suele usar Horohoro). Y hay otras que ahora no recuerdo...

6) En lo que se refiere a este Flash Back he procurado que sea mas corto que el anterior y lo hice todo desde el punto de vista de Ren, más que nada, es que de esa manera no se hacía tan pesado y así cerraba todo en el tema principal. ¿Que por que no hice lo mismo en el primero? Pues el primero era un punto de vista en el cual Horohoro debía explicar como se sentía ante lo sucedido para de esa manera enlazar cabos con lo actual. Sinceramente, fui yo la que se puso a gritar como una histérica por que no podía hacer algo más 'resumido' dentro de lo que cabe. En fin. Lo sucedido acá transcurre en el capítulo 50 que lleva como nombre 'la oscuridad que hay en mi corazón'

7)' Gomen' se traduce como 'perdón' de manera global, y el nasai, creo que la hace mas formal. Bueno, ciertamente, esto último es una conclusión mía, así que hagan caso tenue... Quédense en que es una manera de disculparse... rogando'si alguien sabe la traducción exacta y el significado de nasai, que me lo haga saber please!'

Hada: mira que poner algo de lo que no sabe si esta segura... Eres un... ¡Auch!

Este... Gomen U me rasco la zona de la cabeza donde golpee

Y dicho y hecho esto, la chica demonio da media vuelta sobre si misma y se marcha entre la niebla, la cual parece el suspiro de los ángeles ante tan frío monte... Ha, no. Ahora vuelve.

Etto... U Solo quería deciros que gracias si habéis leído hasta acá aguantando mi sarta de tonterías y por supuesto las de la Hada también

Hada:

Y en fin, ¡espero reviews con vuestras francas opiniones!

¡Arigatou Gozaimasu!

Fue creado a la fecha del 20/XII/06... Lamento la tardanza en publicar U Solo que no he podido entrar a Internet... T-T

OO

- -- -..:: Hanako-san Kazeyuki::.. - -- -

か

ぜ

ゆ

き

は

な

こ

さ

ん


End file.
